


forget me not

by amaguiis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaguiis/pseuds/amaguiis
Summary: imagine loving 2 twins and then getting Hanahaki. damn.
Relationships: HiMERU/Kazehaya Tatsumi, OgMERU/Kazahaya Tatsumi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> I can't summarize im so sorry

there he sat, a shaky hand cupping his mouth as he choked on the blood and the spit and _the flowers_ that were so seamlessly falling out of his mouth. the church was quiet- probably a little too quiet as tatsumi kazehaya sunk to his knees in front of the altar, his weak legs giving out once more. one of his hands fell to hit the ground weakly, coughing up more of the mixture of blood soaked flower petals. the petals themself were soft against his throat. if it was just a few petals, he was offered the comfort of deniability, but in episodes like this when they came full fledged with leaf and stem, it felt as if his throat was being continuously and violently scratched at. the flowers didn’t come in singles- or doubles- they came in multiple forms. sometimes, just the petals themself, sometimes just dozens of them at a time, sometimes he coughed up whole stems. 

his case was one that was special. he didn’t quite know who the petals represented.

those beautiful petals. he stared at them, their beautiful shade of sky blue being covered with the slick crimson liquid that was starting to stain his holy image and his life. it covered the petals well, the blood being sleek against the waxy texture of them- he held one in his hand, breathing erratically as he ran a thumb over it, his own blood coating his fingers. It was calm for a second, him just sitting there and attempting to calm his breathing while feeling the texture of the flower. he doesn’t know why he thought it would last as he felt the convulsion of his lungs again, now holding onto his face again and barely holding himself up on the floor. keep up like this, and then he’d pass out. he watches himself in the church mirror, how he’s on his knees and how his pale complexion was coated in blood, his entire body shaking dramatically as he felt his other arm give in lighty. now, he laid there on his side and puked up flowers wherever he needed to. this episode was one that struck fear into him.

it was after hours in the church, so he let his eyes flutter shut where he was, floor dirtied with his own bodily fluid. he felt his teal hair sticking to his neck and forehead due to sweat and he could feel how cold the air conditioner was against the parts of his body that were wet. tatsumi felt disgusting. he felt absolutely disgusted. but alas, he didn’t have the strength to get up. so, he fell asleep. 

-

tatsumi awoke, eyes flickering open as he attempted to take in the scene around him. he was lying on the church floor, covering in… all kinds of things he would rather not think about. he sat up, pushing himself onto his feet with the altar that was set there. slowly, he regains his balance and then bends down to pick up the excess flower petals that scattered the floor. forget me nots were an ironic flower to have for this disease, seeing how it would be impossible for one to forget this- but he guessed it made sense. he didn’t want to process who the flowers represented. their beautiful blue outer color that had a shade that resembled a golden honey in the center. he knew who they were for. right? a better phrasing would be he almost knew who they were for. the only real problem was that he had a hard time deciding which **twin** they resembled. 

you had kaname, the harsher of the two twins and the one who resembled the pain of this god given experience

and

you had his brother, the sweeter of the two and the one who resembled the soft wax that coated the petals.

one he craved and the other he needed. it was that simple.

personally, he believed that he had deserved this for what he had done to the two twins that he sat here weeping over. he had ruined their life and now it was finally coming back to catch up to him. it grabbed him violently, taking almost everything he had and all that he held dear.

his mouth is full of petals again, and he tries to keep them in as warm blood seeps from in between his teeth- his tongue feels as if it's on fire and he doesn’t know whether he should swallow it down to play into his denial until the stems start to pierce through his throat or if he should spit it out and finally accept that he was never going to truly find the answer. it’s not that it would be hard to find, no- he could easily get rid of this- but alas he doesn’t want to. the pain binds him down to earth, reminding him daily that he is a human being and that he is alive whether he likes it or not.

he’d be lying if he said he didn’t consider _multiple_ alternatives out of his situation, but alas, none of them worked and none of them helped.

the roots in his lungs felt heavy as tatsumi put one knee onto the ground, then another until he was sitting down again on his knees right in front of the cross. he looked up at it with the ghost of a smile dancing on his face. despite the pain he was in, he felt at home. he felt safe. warm. he clasped his hands together in a form of prayer and pressed it to his forehead while bowing his head in the process. 

he felt his oxygen intake decreasing slowly. it was getting harder for him to breathe.

he kept his hands there, mumbling lines of prayer with a shaky frame. no matter how hard it was for him to speak due to his worsening condition, he struggled through, voice growing quieter and raspier. 

he looked up at the cross a last time, confessed his sins a last time, and then-

he breathed for the last time.

there he lies, a saint taken by love, covered in his own payment. 

and then for a second time in the church, there was silence again.

  
  



End file.
